MrThunderChocolate
General Information MrThunderChocolate is a simple man who likes to spend his time either on ifunny or playing video games. He also likes to spend his time outside or talking to online friends and friends, and ocassionaly he likes watching TV shows or anime. As for his account, it is truly a jack of all trades. MrThunderChoclate likes to post memes, more specifically 'dank memes'. MrThunderChocolate also likes to make vines for his ifunny page that normally are anime based. He also makes post's about video games and from time to time political things that are normally liberal based. He does try his best to make sure that when his political side shows he is seen as having both conservative and liberal based ideology. History MrThunderchocolate joined the iFunny community on May 21st, of 2014. He started out as an anime only account and was able to attract followers that way. He gained attention by an anime group when he helped get them through some tough times, here he met accounts he would eventually call friends. As time went on he got his friends from real life to join ifunny, it was only up from there. But as time went on MrThunderChocolate found it hard to find things to post that would attract more people. As he kept looking for answers and finally he found it. He began post sexy pictures of anime girls (called ecchi) and lesbian anime stuff (yuri). This posting launched him, and he was able to gain tons of subs and making some new freinds. But as he started posting more and more of it, the more he hated his account. So he decided to stop posting it and move on, this is where he began posting memes. But he was slammed with problems again, he realized he was drifting from his friends, his subs were unhappy, and was starting to hate anime. he became an offensive fore a short time but then decided to change his account to a strictly gaming only account there he slowly gained subs and then in April of 2015 he decided to close his account, he was done with ifunny and needed a break for good. all his friends were dead and his real friends gave up on ifunny, so he left. But 3 months later he came back, with most of his subs dead he decided to start his account back up. from there it was a hard to gain subs but he was able to make more friends and post more. As his account began to grow again. He decided to show his political side and make posts about them, his most notable one being one about Hilary Clinton banning anime in the United states. He found a new way of making posts, using vine. his first vines weren't very good but as time went on he made better and better vines, noteworthy works include his good morning vine of 10/29/15, a kirino mosaic vine form 8/5/15, and how to stop a bully vine of 01/07/16. his current account is doing very good and time will tell how good he will do. Trivial Information Most comments made on posts by MrThunderChocolate are jokes and are not serious. Category:Users